In general, “DIN” rails are used for mounting various electronic devices onto equipment racks. A DIN rail, as is generally understood by those skilled in the art, is a type of mounting rail based on standards published by the Deutsches Institut fur Normung (DIN) in Germany, and has been adopted worldwide. In particular, a mounting bracket specifically designed for DIN rails may be used to install devices in control cabinets for manufacturing facilities, power stations, traffic control, food processing, and the like.
Various known mounting systems include a DIN rail built into the product to be installed and DIN adapter kits having a fixed configuration. In addition, hanging brackets have been developed that hang on the DIN rail. Typically, in these known systems multiple brackets are required to accommodate the various mounting configurations of the products to be installed.